He Stolen My Panda! (Love You? Sequel)
by Keewanii
Summary: [REPOST] Apa jadinya bila seorang panda berselingkuh? #SummaryGagal. Love You? Sequel!. KrisTao in da house! RnR juseyo!


Author : Keewani

Title : He Stolen My Panda!

Cast : KrisTao slight HunTao

Genre : Romance, a little bit sad and humor—semoga kkk~

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

DISCLAIMER!

IT'S YAOI;BOYXBOY;BOYSLOVE BAGI YANG GASUKA DENGAN GENRE INI DAN PAIRINGNYA SILAHKAN KLIK CLOSE ATAU KLIK TANDA X PADA LAMAN WEB ANDA. MAAF JUGA KALO FIC INI MEMILIKI KESAMAAN PADA FIC LAIN, KARENA ENTAH KENAPA SAYA SULIT MEMBUAT FIC YANG ANTI MAINSTREAM/? JUDUL DAN CERITA GANYAMBUNG. SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH.

Tao POV

Pagi yang hangat di awal musim gugur. Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang menerpa masuk dari jendela kamar yang baru saja kubuka. Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahku saat merasakan sejuknya udara pagi ini.

"TAO! CEPAT TURUN!" seketika suara keributan itu membuat wajah manisku berubah menjadi masam. Lantai di kamarku bergetar halus namun sangat terasa ditubuhku. Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke ruangan tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

BRAK!

Aku yang sejak mendengar suara rusuh dan—sangat— mengganggu itu kini sudah menatap pintu itu dengan tanpa ekspresi. Aku tidak kaget melihat orang yang sudah hampir menghancurkan pintu kamarku itu. Kris. Pria setan yang tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?! Kau tahu, Sudah satu jam aku menunggu dibawah! Kenapa kau lamban sekali sih?!" celotehnya panjang.

"Aku harus jawab yang mana dulu?" sahutku sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidurku, mengambil tasku dan berdiri tepat dihadapan tuan muda Wu itu. Dia mendengus kesal. Kurasa dia akan kembali menghujaniku dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak berguna di pagi hariku ini.

"Kau— kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali sih?! terserah kau mau jawab yang mana dulu! kau pikir ini ujian akhir semester, hah? Dan apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga satu jam pun tak cukup untuk bersiap-siap? Kau mau membuatku mati keracunan karena harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan monoton orang tuamu yang selalu mereka tanyakan setiap kali kami duduk bersama di satu ruangan yang sama? Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu? Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kapan kau akan menikahi Tao? Bagaai—" aku membungkam mulutnya dengan mengecup kilat bibirnya. Wajah bodohnya terlihat jelas dimataku untuk beberapa detik, lalu sedetik setelahnya dia ber _smirk_ ria.

"Apa? Apa kau tidak lelah berkicau sepanjang itu dengan satu tarikan nafas? Aku saja yang mendengarnya sempat berpikir kalau aku akan sangat bersyukur seandainya tadi itu aku tuli" sahutku saat melihat _smirk_ miliknya yang selalu terpampang ketika ia berpikir diluar kata waras. Dia pasti punya pikiran gila yang tidak terpikirkan oleh siapapun saat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aish, apa bibirku ini terlalu seksi hingga kau tidak tahan ingin menciumnya saat bibirku ini sedang bekerja sesuai fungsinya?" benarkan? Akh, rasanya ingin sekali aku menginjak kakinya atau menjambak rambutnya seperti biasa tapi sekarang aku sedang dalam masa pelatihan menjadi uke manis(?).

"Terserah apa katamu saja, tuan Wu. Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang? Hari ini aku ada kuis matematika dan aku harus melakukan sesuatu dikelas sebelum dosen antik itu masuk kelas." jawabku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lembut. Aku mendorong bahu kanannya dengan ujung-ujung jariku agar aku bisa keluar dari zona kamarku lalu turun kebawah menemui keluargaku. Setan bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan dibelakangku dan aku bisa merasakan auranya yang iblis itu dibelakangku. Aku yakin dia masih tersenyum licik seperti tadi. Dan masa bodo tentang itu.

"Mau berangkat bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol ge yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua, dasi hitam dan jas yang warnanya senada dengan dasinya. Seluruh kepala diruangan ini juga tahu kalau gegeku ini sedang menggoda Kris. Kecuali satu, si setan itu sendiri. Entah karena terlalu pintar atau sebaliknya atau apapun, dia selalu saja dengan mudahnya dikerjai oleh Chanyeol ge.

"Wah, kau ini mau tiba dikantornya dengan pakaian compang camping apa?" celetuk Kris. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dikedua saku celananya dan ia berjalan mengelilingi Chanyeol ge seperti adegan-adegan di film ketika seekor ikan hiu menemukan mangsa yang terjebak ditengah laut lepas dan hanya bisa berdoa saat si hiu datang.

"Hahaha, ampun tuan muda. Kau ini mudah sekali dipanas-panasi." lantas semua orang diruangan ini yang sudah menahan tawa mereka langsung melepaskannya keudara begitu saja. Dan yang paling membuatku ingin muntah adalah, dia you-know-who bersikap stay cool saja.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu." ujarnya sambil menarik lenganku tanpa membiarkanku berpamitan pada keluargaku dulu. seperti biasa, Kris membawa motor nunggingnya yang berwarna merah. Dia bilang lebih nyaman naik motor ini dibanding mobil karena kalau naik motor ini mau tidak mau aku harus memeluknya dengan erat. Aku lumayan setuju sih, karena motor ini sudah banyak membantu menyelesaikan masalah kami. Ketika kami sedang marahan dan sebagainya kami bisa berbaikan dengan sendirinya saat sudah naik motor ini. ya karena tadi. Karena suasana dekat dan hangat yang diciptakan oleh motor ini dimana kami bahkan bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas kami.

Setelah melaju melawan angin, akhirnya kami sampai. Kris memarkirkan motornya ditempat biasa, dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Masih sepi.. kau mau langsung ke kelas untuk membuat contekan atau mau menemaniku main PSP dulu disitu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada didekat lapangan. Astaga, tidak adakah hal lain yang ia pikirkan selain PSP?

"Cih, aku tidak sudi. Lebih baik aku mempersiapkan diri untuk kuis nanti." sahutku ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Namun dengan sigap pria iblis itu menahanku dengan menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Jangan menyontek. Lebih baik kau belajar, waktunya masih cukup. Mau kuajarkan?" ya ya ya. Suhu Wu mulai memberikan pelajaran hidup untukku. Aku bergidik menanggapinya. Ayolah, seonggok setan bersikap seperti orang suci. Bukankah itu menandakan akhir dunia? Brrr..

"Mm..mohon maaf, tuan.. kurasa tidak perlu" aku menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan kearahnya lalu berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat sampai didepan kelas, aku mengatur nafasku sebelum membuka pintu. Kuambil kaca lipat yang ada ditasku dan memeriksa penampilanku melalui benda yang tidak pernah berbohong itu. 'Yup! Sudah rapi.' batinku setelah selesai merapikan penampilanku lalu memasukan benda berwarna putih itu kedalam tasku lagi. Dengan santai kuraih gagang pintu didepanku dan menekannya. Sudah ada satu orang didalam. Aku menunduk lesu sambil berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang.

"Haah, benar kata setan itu. Aku harus belajar." gumamku pelan sepelan-pelannya. Dengan malas aku mengeluarkan diktat matematika dan mulai mempelajari deretan rumus yang terlihat seperti sedang bergandengan dimataku. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Ini benar-benar memusingkan. Aku menelan liurku perlahan, mengangkat kepalaku dan memeriksa kondisi sekitar. Mulutku terbuka dan tidak bisa ditutup kembali begitu melihat orang yang sudah ada dikelas ini lebih dulu dari aku sedang memainkan sebuah benda yang selalu melekat ditangan si setan itu. PSP.

"Cih! PSP PSP dan PSP! Ada apa dengan PSP?" gerutuku pelan. Ya setidaknya menurutku. Namun nyatanya suaraku menggema ke seluruh ruangan ini. Aku kembali menelan liurku namun kali ini rasanya lebih sulit. Pria berkacamata itu menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Tunggu.. siapa dia? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya.. anak baru kah?

"Ya! Apa hakmu menyepelekan PSP, wahai Orang tidak pintar yang sengaja datang pagi hanya untuk membuat contekan?" tanya orang itu sambil duduk menghadapku di kursi yang berada tepat didepan kursiku. Dia menopangkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat kepunggung kursi.

"Bukan urusanmu wahai orang tidak dikenal yang meninggi-ninggikan benda mati tak bernyawa" sahutku tak kalah ketus. Tadinya aku memang takut, tapi dengan emosiku yang mudah tersulut, dengan mudahnya juga aku melupakan ketakutanku tadi.

"A..apa?" tanyaku tergagap ketika orang itu malah tersenyum kearahku. Dia mengambil alih diktat matematikaku dan membacanya dengan saksama dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan kedua bola matanya yang dihalangi dengan kaca bening berbingkai hitam diwajahnya dari deretan angka yang dikombinasi dengan huruf itu. Aku kembali menganga sambil memandangnya.

"Kenapa?" kini orang itu menatapku bingung dan aku masih dengan mode kagetku yang nggak banget. Menganga.

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu? Kau semakin terlihat bodoh" sambungnya sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya yang ada di-dagu-ku dan tangan kirinya diatas kepalaku. Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat begitu mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku.

"Cih! Aku? Bodoh? Hei, kita ini baru saja bertemu. Darimana kau tahu aku ini bodoh?" omelku sambil bersedekap. Pria itu terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya tuan tidak pintar. Hahaha" sahutnya. Aku mendengus kesal dan hendak meninggalkan kelas ini.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti? Aku bisa mengajarkanmu" ujarnya yang membuatku berhenti menjauh. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini nada bicaranya melembut. Aku diam dengan mulutku yang sudah kembali terbuka. Dua detik kemudian pria itu memalingkan wajahnya kearahku sambil melemparkan senyumannya yang sangat manis itu.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya lagi karena belum mendapatkan jawabanku. Kali ini dia menarik tanganku tanpa ijin dan mendudukanku dikursi sebelahnya.

"Yang mana?" dia menyodorkan diktat itu kearahku. Aku masih bingung dan tidak merespon apapun yang dikatakannya. Pria yang belum diketahui namanya itu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menyadarkanku dari kekagetan berlebihanku.

"Ehh? Ng..semuanya" jawabku yang suaranya semakin lama semakin mengecil. Pria itu terkekeh dan mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursiku.

"Sudah kuduga tuan tidak pintar" ujarnya sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Padahal kami belum saling mengenal, tapi sifatnya yang seperti itu sudah sangat kukenal. Setiap hari aku berurusan dengan orang yang setipe dengannya hanya saja orang ini lebih lembut.

Kuis pun dimulai. Meskipun sudah diajari, aku masih kesulitan. Tentu saja dengan tingkat kecerdasanku yang rendah ini, belajar satu jam tidaklah cukup untuk memahami semuanya. Aku hanya bisa memahami sepertiganya yang telah dijelaskan oleh pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Tapi berkat bantuan Sehun yang dengan sukarela memberikan jawaban padaku, aku bisa menyelesaikan semua soalnya.

"Haah, selesai!" aku bernafas lega saat semua teman sekelaku dan juga dosen antik itu telah meninggalkan kelas. Aku senang sekali, soal terakhir tadi aku mengerjakannya sendiri. Dari lima soal, hanya soal itu yang murni hasil pekerjaanku. 'Ini kemajuan! Hahaha' batinku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku kedalam tanganku yang dilipat diatas meja dan bersorak dalam hati.

"Senang sekali kau" tukas seseorang. Suara nge_bass_ itu. Aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Aku mengankat kepalaku dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, soal nomor lima aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Hebat kan, Oh Sehun?" seruku tanpa melepaskan senyum dibibirku. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Yakin jawabanmu benar?" ledeknya masih dengan tangannya yang berada diatas kepalaku.

"Eh? Iya juga ya.. aish, pasti salah deh. Iya kan?" jawabku lesu seraya menyingkirkan lengan besarnya yang terasa hangat dikepalaku itu. Namun dia kembali mengacak rambutku dan kali ini lebih bertenaga.

"Kau sudah belajar dengan baik, tuan tidak pintar. Dan jawabanmu sudah benar" hiburnya tanpa menyingkirkan seringaian yang menurutku menyenangkan itu dari wajahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku lesu tak bersemangat.

"IQ-ku 140 kau ingat?" tuturnya penuh rasa bangga. Aku menatapnya.

"Ya, kau benar tuan sangat pintar" aku tersenyum senang. Senang karena aku bisa mengerjakan soal meskipun hanya satu, dan senang karena aku mendapatkan satu teman lagi. Saat asik tertawa, ponselku bergetar. Segera kuambil ponsel yang layarnya berkedip-kedip itu. Dilayarnya tertuliskan nama 'naga iblis'. Aku pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?" ujarku setelah menempelkan ponsel itu ke telingaku. Aku meletakan jari telunjukku dibibir, mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun agar dia diam karena suara ngebasnya membuatku kesulitan mendengar ucapan Kris diseberang sana.

"Um.. itu temanku.. kau sudah tidak ada kelas?"

"Teman? Teman sungguhan atau teman-temanan?"

"Cih! Kali ini bukan TEMAN-TEMANAN camkan itu!"

"Yasudah cepat kesini, aku mau pulang"

"Aku tahu, kau mau tunggu dimana?"

"Bangku dekat lapangan"

"Baik, aku akan ajak dia. Kau pasti menyukainya juga."

"Cepat kesini!"

"Cih! Yasudah" aku pun menutup telponku dan menyeringai licik kearah Sehun. Dan sialnya aku langsung tertunduk lagi karena tatapan mautnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya yang kini berubah lembut lagi. Aku hanya senyam-senyum malu-malu. Sambil memilin-milin bajuku aku menjawab

"Pacarku, hehe" Sehun hanya manggut-manggut dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' ataupun angka nol itu.

"Kau ikut ya. Aku mau mengenalkanmu padanya. Kalian pasti mudah akrab. Aku yakin sejuta persen!" ajakku antusias. Aku dan Sehun pun berjalan beriringan menuju bangku yang ada didekat lapangan kampus. Dari kejauhan dapat kukenali sosok pria tinggi yang sedang mengenakan earphone itu. Itu Kris. Saat jarak kami masih puluhan kaki, aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya.

"Norak! Kita tidak sedang berada digunung yang berseberangan. Tidak perlu melambai gila seperti itu." ujarnya saat aku baru saja berdiri didepannya. Benar-benar bocah ini, setidaknya manislah sedikit didepan temanku.

"Aish, terserah padamu tuan Wu. Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku, namanya Oh Sehun. Sehun ini pacarku, Kris" dua pria bertubuh tinggi dariku ini pun saling memberi salam dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku langsung diacuhkan dan mereka malah asik meributkan benda yang bahkan panjangnya tidak sampai dua jengkal tanganku. Apalagi kalau bukan PSP-_-.

—

Sejak sebulan mengenal Sehun, kini aku berteman baik dengannya. Nilaiku juga meningkat karena ada dosen pribadi yang selalu mengajariku. Ya, dia Sehun. Rasanya aku jadi memiliki dua Kris. Mereka berdua sama-sama pintar, sama-sama suka PSP, sama-sama galak, sama-sama jutek, sama-sama cuek, namun Sehun punya nilai plus. Dia bersikap lebih manis, lembut dan caranya mengajarkanku pun berbeda dari Kris yang penuh keekstriman. Sehun seperti Kris yang aku impikan dan Kris tetaplah Kris.

"Tao, tugasnya sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia sudah duduk didepanku dengan PSPnya.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Sehun menepuk keningku pelan dengan PSPnya. Pelan sih tapi tetap sakit, benda itukan keras.

"Yang sedang kau kerjakan tuan tidak pintar "

"Aish, sakit." rintihku tak mempedulikan topik pembicaraan kami. Sambil mengusap-usap keningku, aku melihat kertas bertuliskan soal-soal gila didepanku.

"Ng.. aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun, aku tidak mengerti" kulihat Sehun tersenyum, memang senyumnya manis tapi saat ini terlihat seperti sedang meledekku. Satu hal yang selalu ia lakukan entah apapun suasananya, dia selalu mengacak-acak rambutku. Dan kini tangannya sedang menjajahi poni miringku ini dengan bersemangat.

"Kau memang tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas apapun tanpa bantuanku ya." katanya sambil memasukan PSPnya kedalam tas berwarna hitamnya.

"Eh? Berarti kau mau membantuku, iya kan?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku hanya akan membantumu memilihkan buku yang berisi jawaban dari soal-soal itu."

"Aish, pada akhirnya kau pasti akan memberiku semua jawabannya."

"Ck, jangan banyak bicara. Ayo kita cari bukunya." Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sudah menyelempangkan tas hitamnya. Aku pun berdiri dan memakai tasku juga lalu kami berjalan berdampingan ke sebuah tempat yang berisikan ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan buku itu. Ruang perpustakaan ada di lantai lima, jadi aku dan Sehun harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai ditempat itu. Begitu sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan, aku menelan ludahku. Gila, apa-apaan ini? ya tuhan banyak sekali buku-buku disini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kakiku ditempat ini sejak aku menjadi mahasiswi universitas ini.

"Ayo!" Sehun menarik tanganku yang sedang mematung. Masih diliputi dengan rasa 'kagum' aku memperhatikan seluruh buku yang berderet rapi ditempatnya. Sehun menggiringku ke sebuah rak yang berada di paling pojok. Dengan cekatan dia meletakan beberapa buku tebal diatas tangan mungilku lalu menggiringku keluar perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya mendaftarkan buku yang kami pinjam. Karena tidak ada tempat yang cocok akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas kami yang sudah tidak berpenghuni itu. Sepanjang jalan Sehun terhanyut dengan PSPnya.

"Sehun, perhatikan jalannya. Main PSPnya nanti saja." titahku sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan panjangnya.

"Aku bisa melihat jalannya dari sini. Lantainya terlihat jelas" sahutnya tanpa melepaskan konsentrasinya dari permainannya. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Tetap saja kalau konsentrasimu hanya pada PSP. Tunda dulu permainanmu." kelas kami sudah dekat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kami tinggal belok untuk masuk. Aku masih sibuk berceloteh mengingatkan Sehun bahwa kelas sudah ada didepan mata.

"Sehun kau tahu kita sudah dimana? Kita sudah mau sampai, cepat angkat kepalamu itu kalau kau tidak ingin menabrak tempat sam—"

BRUK!

Kami berdua terkapar dilantai dan posisi kami membentuk huruf I. Sehun telentang dan aku telungkup. aish, rupanya si orang pintar itu memang memperhatikan jalan sedangkan aku yang sibuk memperingatinya malah jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Saat Sehun yang berada disebelah kananku berbelok ke sebelah kiri untuk masuk kedalam kelas, aku malah masih berjalan lurus dan alhasil kami bertubrukan hingga jatuh.

"Ahh! PSPku!" jerit Sehun saat tubuh kami dengan mulusnya menyentuh lantai.

"Untung saja selamat, hahaha" sambungnya lagi saat yakin bahwa PSPnya tidak mengalami cedera.

"Aduh kau, apa PSP itu lebih penting daripada aku, hah?" protesku sambil merintih. Sehun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearahku dan dia tersenyum. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jarak antara wajah kami hanya satu jengkal.

"Tentu saja kau yang lebih penting, tapi PSPku jauh lebih penting, hahahaa" dia tertawa puas beberapa saat sedangkan aku kembali menganga. Mereka berdua, bagaimana bisa menempatkan PSP mereka diatas apapun? Gila!

"Bercanda.. tentu saja kau jauh lebih penting." kini tangannya mengusap pipi kiriku dengan hangat. Nada bicaranya juga melembut seketika. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kini kami berciuman. Bibir kami saling bertautan untuk beberapa detik. saat Sehun memundurkan wajahnya aku pun membuka mataku. Aku terkejut saat aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku tapi kali ini aku tidak menganga. Aku hanya membelalakan mataku dan menatapnya tak habis pikir.

"Aku menyukaimu.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Nafasku berhenti seketika. Apa? Dia barusan menyatakan cintanya? Tapi dia kan tahu aku sudah punya Kris. Aku menggeleng cepat dan memegang keningnya dengan punggung tanganku.

"Kau sakit?" tanyak. Pria itu kembali memamerkan senyum mautnya dan lagi-lagi dia mengacak poniku.

"Aku serius, Tao"

"Eh?" aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata itu. Aku bingung. Bagaimana ini? aduh, aku harus jawab apa? Tidak mungkin kan aku main gila dibelakang Kris, Kris bisa memakanku setengah matang. Tapi..Sehun..dia itu bagaikan Kris versi imajinasiku. Dengan sikap cinta PSP dan acuh tak acuhnya dia begitu memperhatikan aku. Apa artinya ini? apa aku..

"Bagaimana? Tidak masalah kalau aku jadi yang kedua, karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu." tuturnya lagi yang membuatku semakin sulit bernafas. Otakku tidak bisa bekerja dan tanpa perintah senyumku mengembang dan aku menganggukan kepalaku. Pria didepanku ikut tersenyum dan tiba-tiba ia kembali mendaratkan ciumannya dibibirku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan menerima ciumannya.

"Gomawo.. tenang saja, aku akan mengikuti aturan mainnya. Bersikaplah seperti biasa saat bersama Kris, aku cukup tahu diri kok." lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum. Gila! Aku benar-benar gila!

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak suka?" tanyannya sambil memegang puncak kepalaku. Aku menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Hah, aku ini anak nakal, bisa-bisanya aku berhubungan dengan dua pria." gumamku yang pastinya terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun mengingat jarak antara kami begitu dekat. Dia terkekeh pelan dan duduk dengan bertopang pada tangannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ayo." dia membantuku berdiri dan kami kembali membawa buku-buku yang berserakan kedalam kelas lalu belajar seolah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Untung tadi tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat kami. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati ditangan setan itu.

Saat pulang, seperti biasa Kris menungguku ditempat parkir. Dan seperti biasa sejak sebulan ini aku berjalan ke tempat parkir bersama Sehun. Hah, kini dua pria berstatus pacarku itu ada didepanku. Aku sempat berdebar mengingat bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun. Aish.

"Kau mau pulang tidak?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menganggukan kepala dan berjalan kearah sang empunya suara. Sehun sempat mengacak rambutku saat aku lewat didepannya dan aku kembali menelan ludahku saat melihat tatapan mematikan yang dilemparkan Kris kearahku. Haah, mimpi apa aku semalam? Ya tuhan, mudahkanlah segalanya.

"Apa? Kami sudah biasa seperti itu. Kau cemburu?" sahutku ketus sambil mengambil helm-ku dan memakainya. Tiba-tiba Kris membuka kaca helmku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Ya, aku cemburu. Jelas?" wajahnya kalau sedang cemburu namun tetap sok cool itu sangat lucu. Aku menepakan kedua tanganku dipipinya lalu menyeringai licik.

"Sangat jelas!" sahutku lantang dan penuh penekanan. Wajahnya langsung berubah datar dan dia berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku pulang ya, sampai jumpa!" aku melambaikan tanganku kearah Sehun dan dia mengangguk mengerti.

Seminggu kemudian..

Kris POV

Akh, ayah dan ibu ada-ada saja. Untuk apa aku ikut mereka ke Jepang? Aish, meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Hah aku sudah dewasa ya sekarang? Akh, aku masih ingin main PSP! 2 semester lagi aku lulus dan ayah sudah siap menyerahkan sebagian tanggung jawabnya diperusahaan kepadaku. Seminggu kedepan aku akan berada di Jepang. Aku pasti merindukan seseorang yang bodoh, manja dan kasar itu.

"Kris! Tao sudah datang!" tanpa melihat pun aku tahu ini suara siapa. Hah, siapa lagi kalau bukan gege-ku. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Eh, baru aku mau turun." ujarku saat bertemu dengan Tao yang sudah menaiki separuh dari anak-anak tangga di rumahku.

"Yasudah aku turun lagi." ish, apa-apaan dia. Segera kutahan tangannya dan itu membuatnya berhenti.

"Bantu aku packing, aku masih belum selesai." ujarku sambil menyeretnya ke kamar. Dia mendengus sebal dan langsung duduk disisi ranjang saat baru sampai.

"Apanya yang belum selesai? ini sudah beres semua kan?" memang iya, semua sudah ditangani oleh Luhan ge, aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Hahaha

"Kau bisa lihat kan? kenapa masih tanya?" aku balik bertanya. Kulihat wajahnya berubah _badmood_. Mm, sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan gayaku, tapi satu minggu kan cukup lama, jadi aku mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku akan di Jepang selama seminggu. Jangan macam-macam ya. Jangan main gila dibelakangku dengan Sehun, jangan selingkuh dengan Sehun, dan jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang berhubungan dengan Sehun." tuturku panjang lebar. Pria bodohku ini menatapku dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa denganmu? Jangan ini dengan Sehun jangan itu dengan Sehun dan blablabla. Memangnya kau akan tahu aku melakukannya atau tidak?" sahutnya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Dia ini. aku bersikap kasar dia marah aku bersikap manis dia marah. Astaga.

"Aish, tidak bisakah kau hanya menjawab 'ya'?" dia menggeleng sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku mendengus kesal dan bangkit dari ranjang, meraih koperku dan menyeretnya menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mungil menahan lengan kiriku yang tidak memegang apapun.

"Iya.. aku mengerti. Aku ikut mengantar ke bandara ya?" katanya dengan gaya manis yang menjadi andalannya. Aku melepaskan koperku dan membiarkan koper itu berdiri disampingku.

"Untuk apa?" aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada dan menatapnya tajam atau lebih tepatnya lekat-lekat. Tapi efeknya pasti seperti sedang marah karena mataku ini memang maut, hahaha.

"Kau akan pergi seminggu, apa aku tidak boleh mengantarmu untuk yang terakhir kali?" si bodoh ini, sungguh! Apa yang ada dikepalanya sih?!

"Kau— kau mau menyumpahi aku mati hah?!"

"Eh? Bukankah benar? Setelah ini seminggu kedepan aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu jadi hari ini terakhir kan?" aku menunduk lemas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Tata bahasanya hancur lebur!

"Hah, perbaiki kata-katamu itu. Kalau orang lain yang mendengar, kau pasti sudah jadi bahan bakar fosil." dia manggut-manggut kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya meminta jawabanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Boleh 'kan?"

"Boleh apa?"

"Mengantarmu ke bandara"

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil. lagipula ada ayah dan ibuku."

"Ayolah.." dia menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil. aish, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang tapi aku harus stay cool.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping sambil berkata 'tidak'. Dan ini kejadian langka. Kejadian langka. Dia mendekatiku, mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dan memaksa menghadapkan wajahku kearahnya.

"Boleh ya.." pintanya dengan sangat manja.

"Memangnya ada apa sih kau sampai ngotot begitu?"

"_Daddy _baru membelikan aku mobil, aku ingin mencobanya di jalan raya" cih! Kekanakan. memang rumah kami hanya berbeda beberapa blok sejak aku pindah ke tempat ini 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku. Dia keterlaluan. Kupikir dia serius ingin mengantarku. dan yang ditanya malah ngangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik tidak usah." aku memalingkan wajahku lagi dan lagi-lagi ditahan dengan tangan bocah ingusan ini.

"Ya?" rengeknya manja. Aku berdiam diri dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya memperhatikan setiap tingkah bodoh yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kris.." aku masih diam. Tiba-tiba mencium kilat bibirku. Cup.

"Kris.. boleh ya?"

Cup.

"Kris.."

Cup.

"Boleh kan?" dia sudah mencium bibirku lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Hah, dasar _labil_.

"Boleh 'kan?" tanyanya lagi diakhiri kecupan gilanya lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan merubah kecupan kilatnya menjadi cukup lama tapi tidak lebih dari tiga puluh detik. dia tersenyum setelah aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Berarti boleh 'kan?" tegasnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Kucubit kedua pipinya dan mengangguk. Akhirnya dia mengantarku ke bandara, dan setelah hari ini aku hanya bisa berhubungan lewat telpon dengannya untuk seminggu kedepan.

Tao POV

Ini sudah hari keempat Kris di Jepang, dan aku semakin gencar bersama dengan Sehun. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Dia menjemput juga mengantarku pulang. Memperhatikan aku sedetil Xiumin ge memperhatikanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Kupandangi setiap inci ruangan yang terasa asing bagiku. Dimana ini? ini bukan kamarku juga bukan kamar Kris maupun Xiumin ge. Aku melonjak bangun saat sadar aku sedang berada diatas benda empuk dan lembut. Ranjang berukuran king size. Nafasku memburu. Masih dalam keadaan panik, aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kiriku. Jam 10 malam. dan dimana ini?! aku memutar kepalaku untuk memperhatikan ruangan ini dan aku melihat sebuah tas yang sangat aku kenal disudut ruangan ini. Itu tas Sehun. Dengan kepanikan yang kini berubah menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa, aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada dan aku memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku. Eh? Baik-baik saja. Bahkan sepatuku masih terpasang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang tidak wajar.

"Syukurlah." aku bernafas dengan sangat lega. Tentu saja, Sehun bukan pria yang seperti itu. Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu, nyut-nyutan dikepalaku masih terasa nyata. Ceklek~ pintu terbuka. Aku mendapati sosok Sehun yang sedang asik dengan PSPnya. 'hahaha' aku mentertawai kebodohan ku karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Sehun. Tentu saja bagi orang seperti dia dan Kris PSP adalah benda sakral nomor satu. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, aku berjalan menuju sofa tempat Sehun duduk.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Dia mem-pause game-nya dan meletakan PSPnya dimeja. Ini dia yang berbeda dengan Kris. Sehun bisa me-nomor-duakan PSPnya jika sedang bersamaku, tidak seperti Kris. Sehun berdiri sebentar dan membantuku duduk. Tak lama kemudian dia memberikan ponsel berwarna hitam milikku.

"Kris terus menelponmu dari tadi" katanya. Dia mengelus puncak kepalaku dan merapikan poniku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Eh? Ng.. memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Kau pingsan. Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, tadi juga badanmu panas." jelasnya sambil memeriksa suhu badanku.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, hanya masih sedikit pusing." aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahu Sehun dan dia merangkulku dari samping dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku telpon Kris dulu ya." segera kucari nama Kris di daftar kontak-ku dan menghubunginya setelah Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau?! Aku menelponmu daritadi!" suara Kris menggelegar dari ujung sana. Segera kujauhkan ponselku dari telingaku dan masa bodo dengan ocehan gilanya itu.

"Aish, pelan-pelan." kataku dengan suara serak.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" seketika suaranya berubah melembut. Aku berdehem pelan menandakan bahwa jawabannya 'iya'.

"Sakit apa? Kenapa bisa sakit?"

"Seperti—"

"Tunggu sebentar." potongnya. Kulihat Sehun nyengir mengejekku dan aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir selama menunggu Kris kembali bicara.

"Lanjutkan" setelah beberapa saat suara Kris kembali terdengar.

"Iya, sepertinya aku kelelahan, malahan tadi aku pingsan." tuturku singkat padat jelas. Kris mulai menceramahiku lagi dan itu semakin mebuat kepalaku sakit.

"Jangan ceramah sekarang Suhu Wu, kau membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang main PSP, kenapa?"

"Astaga sudah di Jepang masih saja main PSP? setidaknya nikmatilah suasana disana, ckckck"

"Kau tahu aku habis menemani ayahku rapat dan aku baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu dan baru sekarang aku memegang PSPku setelah seharian kami dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu."

"Ck, berlebihan. Lebih baik kau istirahat daripada main PSP. Jangan sampai sakit."

"Aish, justru kalau aku tidak main aku akan segera sakit. Sudahlah, sudah malam. kau tidur sana, aku mau main dulu" cih! Cih! Cih! Menyebalkan! Aku kan masih ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tahu. Selamat malam." segera kuputuskan sambungan telponku. Sehun yang sejak tadi mendengar perbincangan aku dan setan iblis itu kini tertawa puas.

"Aish, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kris. Ayo antar aku pulang."

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu? aku sudah buatkan bubur." tanyanya sambil memainkan rambutku.

"Kau mau memberiku makan atau racun?" gumamku tak percaya. Terakhir kali Kris membuatkan bubur untukku rasanya sangat asin. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kris dan Sehun kan satu jenis.

"Wah, kau mau cari mati? Aku ini bisa memasak! Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup kalau aku tidak memasak? Aku kan tinggal sendirian disini." Sehun memitingku dengan lengan panjangnya. Tanganku membentuk sign V menandakan aku menyerah dan Sehun pun melepaskan pitingannya. Nafsu makanku meningkat saat asap yang mengepul dari semangkuk bubur hangat yang disediakan Sehun memasuki rongga hidungku. Lezat! Kata itu keluar dari mulutku ketika sesendok bubur telah melewati tenggorokanku.

Setelah makan Sehun mengantarku pulang. Tidak ada yang menceramahiku karena keterlambatanku yang pulang hampir tengah malam, karena ayah, ibu, Chanyeol ge juga Baekhyun ge sedang diluar kota. Sehun mengantarku sampai pintu, lalu langsung pulang.

Author POV

Hari ini Kris pulang dari Jepang. Dari bandara dia langsung menuju kampus tanpa mampir ke rumahnya dulu sedetik pun. Saat sampai di depan gerbang kampus, Kris membayar ongkos taksinya dan langsung pergi tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Dijelajahinya seluruh sudut kampus untuk menemui seseorang ah bukan sepasang yeoja dan namja. Kakinya yang jenjang menelusuri jalan dengan cepat. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah kelas yang berada di lantai dua. Tampak sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya sedang bersandar dibahu seseorang yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah mengibarkan bendera peperangan dengannya. Dengan perlahan dia masuk ke kelas itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat gadisnya mengecup kilat bibir si namja.

"Dasar pria bodoh. Kau cari mati, hah?!" geramnya. Emosinya yang sudah ditahan selama 3 hari sepertinya akan dilampiaskan saat ini juga. Tao menegapkan posisi duduknya dan menjadi salah tingkah. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak diinginkannya. Kalaupun harus terbongkar, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar main gila dibelakangku?" tanya Kris. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya yang rasanya sudah ingin meledak.

"Iya. bukankah tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" suara Sehun terdengar santai dan itu membuat Kris kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Dengan emosi Kris menghampiri Tao dan menarik lengan pria bodohnya itu dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, ini yang membuat Tao memutuskan untuk menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya." Sehun menahan lengan Kris dan melepaskan genggaman Kris yang begitu kuat yang membuat Tao meringis, namun pria itu hanya diam. Dia terlalu takut karena kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Lembutlah sedikit padanya, Kris Wu." lanjut Sehun sambil menyembunyikan Tao dibelakang punggungnya. Kris mendengus sebal.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Tao. Berdua saja." ujar Kris. Suaranya terdengar pelan karena menahan emosinya.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kita bicara dirumahmu saja." Tao meraih tasnya, berpamitan pada Sehun, mengamit lengan Kris lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Didalam taksi..

Tao POV

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan. Hah, rasanya ingin menangis. aku bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

"Itu.. sejak.. sejak.. seminggu sebelum kau… ke Jepang.." jawabku takut-takut. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

"Oh.. _great!_" sahutnya sambil memijat kepalanya. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Harusnya sejak awal aku tidak melakukan ini ah bukan seharusnya aku tidak menolak ajakannya saat dia ingin mengajarkanku matematika, dengan begitu aku tidak akan bertemu Sehun dan ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Maaf.. aku.. terserah kau mau—"

"Lebih baik kau diam." katanya yang memotong penuturanku. 'terserah kau mau memarahiku seperti apa, aku akan menerimanya.. bahkan jika kau ingin menyudahi semuanya, aku akan terima.. ini salahku' lanjutku dalam hati. Dan setelah itu tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari mulut kami. Kacau. Semuanya kacau. Saat sampai, Kris langsung melesat keluar lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya dan aku bahkan belum keluar dari taksi sama sekali.

Besoknya..

Hari masih pagi dan aku sudah dibuat terkejut setengah mati. Sehun sudah stand by didepan rumahku.

"Kita putus saja. Aku sudah keterlaluan. Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu." ujarnya saat aku baru sampai didepannya. Aku tidak tidur semalaman memikirkan solusi yang terbaik dan aku tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya hingga saat ini namun tiba-tiba Sehun memberikan jawabannya untukku.

"Maaf.." jawabku lesu sambil menundukan kepalaku. Dengan kehangatan yang tidak berkurang, Sehun mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Aku yang salah. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat." dia tersenyum lebar, menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun." tanpa terasa air mataku menetes. Kenapa aku ini? cengeng sekali.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah sahabatku, Tao" Sehun membenamkanku kedalam pelukannya dan aku pun memeluknya dengan erat. Aku menyayanginya, hanya saja aku lebih sangat menyayangi Kris.

"Bagus sekali, Huang Zi Tao!" terdengar suara Kris dari kejauhan. Segera kulepaskan pelukanku dan menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman.. lebih baik kita—" segera saja kutinggalkan Kris dan melesat menjauh bersama Sehun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Saat kelas baru mulai, ponselku berbunyi. Ada telpon dari Luhan ge. Segera kujawab panggilannya itu.

"Ya? Ada apa ge? " tanyaku berbisik ketika posel berwarna putihku sudah menempel dengan tepat ditelingaku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Kris tadi? Tadi dia ke rumahmu kan?" Luhan ge berbalik bertanya. Sepertinya dia sangat marah.

"I..iya.. memangnya ada apa, ge?" aku mulai khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kris?

"Kau tahu, sejak di Jepang dia sakit. Lalu kemarin seharusnya dia ke rumah sakit tapi dia malah kabur entah kemana dan pulang larut malam. maag-nya kambuh, kesehatannya menurun karena terlalu lelah. Semalaman kami membujuknya untuk ke rumah sakit, tapi dia bersikukuh ingin diantar olehmu. Kenapa kau meninggalkannya hah? Dia hanya ingin minta diantar kerumah sakit, kau ini keterlaluan." Luhan ge benar-benar marah. Ini pertama kalinya dia memarahiku. Aku tahu dia hanya terlalu menyayangi Kris.

" Eh? Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sekali lagi, kau tahu, dia pingsan saat sampai rumah. Dokter sudah memeriksanya dan dia di-infuse segala. Kata _daddy_, selama di Jepang dia hampir tidak tidur, makannya juga tidak teratur. "

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang." segera kumasukan ponselku kedalam tas. dengan panik aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan membuat kehebohan ditengah heningnya kelas yang kondusif. Aku melesat meninggalkan mejaku yang ada disudut kelas.

"HUANG ZI TAO!" sambaran suara menggelegar membuatku berhenti seketika bahkan menimbulkan suara dencitan karena telapak sepatuku bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Aku lupa." gumamku sambil menepuk keningku sendiri.

"Sehun, aku pergi dulu!" seruku sambil melayangkan tanganku diudara. Aku pun bersiap mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera sampai di rumah Kris, tapi lagi-lagi..

"TUAN HUANG ZI TAO!"

"Apalagi? Ada apa dengan hari ini?!" bentaku seraya membalikkan tubuhku. Mataku membulat dan aku terpaksa meneguk liurku sendiri. Kim sajangnim. Aish~

"M..maaf Kim sajangnim.. aku buru-bu..ru" ujarku salah tingkah. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakmu.

"Kembali ke tempatmu!" tukasnya galak. Bagaimana ini?

"Tapi aku.. aku harus.."

"Harus apa?"

"Kr..Kris ah bukan, maksudku aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Karena?"

"Ng.. itu.. karena.. karena.. buntut anjingku terjepit di pintu kamar. Aku harus pulang sekarang!" aku berteriak histeris lalu segera membalikkan tubuhku dan melesat keluar sambil mengutuk kebodohanku. Ish! Tapi karena kebodohanku dosen itu jadi terkejut dan aku punya waktu beberapa detik selama kesadarannya masih tertidur pulas didalam dirinya. Mungkin dosen itu shock melihat mahasisiwa sepertiku. Jangankan dia, aku saja shock dengan ucapanku barusan.

—

Pria berkulit pucat itu tengah terlelap. Keringat bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya. Suhu badannya tinggi dan jarum infuse tertanam dilengan kirinya. Aku memandanginya dari sisi tempat tidur berukuran king size dengan sprey berwarna putih bersih yang membalut spring bednya. Rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Aku merasa bersalah padanya mengingat dia seperti ini karena aku. karena aku sudah..akh, aku bodoh!

Dengan lemas aku duduk disampingnya, mengganti handuk didahinya yang sudah kering dengan handuk basah yang baru saja kuperas setelah sebelumnya dibasuh dengan air dingin. Aku memutuskan akan terus menjaganya sampai dia sembuh.

—

Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang terasa berat. Sejak semalam aku tetap terjaga. Ini sudah hampir 24 jam, tapi suhu badannya masih saja tinggi.

"Matahari sudah hampir tepat berada diatas kepala, apa kau tidak lapar, tuan Wu?" kataku pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. Kubuka laci nakas yang ada disebelah tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah thermometer.

"Kenapa malah semakin tinggi? apa alat ini rusak?" kugoyang-goyangkan alat pengukur suhu tubuh itu. Aku panik. Sangat panik.

"Luhan ge! " teriakku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Menelpon dokter atau mengganti air dibaskom dan kembali mengompresnya atau menjejalkan obat penurun panas padanya atau menciumnya seperti didongeng atau AKH! Apapun, kumohon. Aku ingin dia bangun sekarang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Kumohon Wu Yi Fan, jangan buat aku panik seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Tao?" tanya Luhan ge yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingku. Dia meletakan punggung tangannya dikening Kris.

"Badannya semakin panas.. bagaimana ini?" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Gege-nya Kris itu menepuk pundakku dan memelukku dengan hangat.

"Ini efek obat. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan kemarin?" aku diam lalu setelahnya aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Tidak lucu kalau setelah Kris sembuh lalu kau sakit. Ayo makan dulu, sejak kemarin kau terus dikamar ini dan tidak makan bahkan tidak minum sedikit pun." aku menggeleng pelan lagi.

"Nanti saja bersama Kris." jawabku.

"Tao.."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah, gege mengerti kan?" ya, Luhan ge tahu seluk beluk permasalahnku saat ini. bahkan sampai kemarin malam dia mendiamiku dan cuek padaku.

"Hah, kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala. terserah kau saja. Oh ya, aku _daddy_ juga _mommy_ akan pergi dan pulang malam. tolong jaga Kris sampai kami pulang ya" aku mengangguk pasti.

"Dan kau harus makan. Makanannya sudah aku siapkan. Ingat itu. Makan." sambungnya lagi penuh penekanan. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengulas senyumku hingga kak Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu. tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang semakin menjauh, menandakan para anggota keluarga Wu kecuali tuan mudanya ini telah pergi meninggalkan kediamannya. Aku membaringkan tubuhku disamping Kris dan menghadap kearahnya. Lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah. Kupeluk lengannya yang bebas dari jeratan selang infuse dan kubenamkan wajahku disisi lengannya.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan penuh keheranan. Bukankah tadi tanganku memeluk Kris? Tunggu dulu. Kris? Dimana dia? Segera aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Kekhawatiranku menguap seketika begitu melihatnya sedang duduk bersandar pada bantal sambil menikmati sepiring kecil irisan buah apel.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyaku seraya hendak meletakan tanganku didahinya, tapi dia mengelak.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." sahutya dingin. Semarah itukah dia? Tapi bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena itu berarti dia menyayangiku? Tapi kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit? Ya, mungkin aku kecewa. Bohong kalau aku tidak kecewa sekarang. Setelah hampir dua hari menjaganya dan semua itu tidak ada artinya bagi dia. Tapi ini setimpal, mungkin. Aku yakin Kris juga merasakan sakit didadanya saat aku.. saat aku.. lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Mm.. jangan tidur malam-malam ya.." aku bangkit dari tempatku, mengambil tasku dan meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Luhan ge saat aku berpapasan dengannya juga paman dan bibi di lantai bawah. Mereka baru pulang.

"Iya.. Kris juga sudah sembuh. Aku pulang dulu. selamat malam." aku membungkukan badanku, dan tubuhku sempat oleng ketika aku menegapkan kembali badanku. Kepalaku pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Paman antar ya?" ketiga orang didepanku panic. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, rumahku kan hanya beberapa blok dari sini." aku pun berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kediaman Wu. Dengan gontai aku menyusuri jalanan yang sudah diterangi dengan cahaya lampu. aku berhenti dan bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu saat kurasakan tubuhku dingin dan aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Kuraih ponselku dan menekan nomor yang sudah kuhafal.

"Gege, bisa kau jemput aku?" tanyaku saat diseberang sana terdengar suara. Sesekali kuseka keringat yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit wajahku.

"Kau ini. jangan manja. Rumah Kris hanya beberapa blok dari sini." sahut gege tercintaku itu. ayolah Chanyeol, aku tidak sedang bergurau.

"Aku lelah ge, aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi.."

"Aish, Tuan Huang. Berapa usiamu? Jangan manja." nafasku mulai tersengal dan rasanya semakin dingin. Pandanganku juga buram.

"..Chanyeol.. aku.. se..ri..us. cepatlah.." tubuhku mulai bergetar dan aku sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap berdiri. Kakiku lemas dan aku terduduk dipinggir jalan. Tubuhku sempat mengahantam tempat sampah hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Tao? Suara apa itu? kau dimana sekarang?"

"Entahlah.. cep..at kesi..ni.."

"B..baiklah. jangan tutup telponnya!"

Terdengar samar-samar melalui ponselku suara nafas Chanyeol ge yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia berlari sangat kencang. Lalu tak lama kemudian ada yang muncul dihadapanku.

"Tao? Kau kenapa? Astaga, apa yang terjadi?!" Chanyeol ge segera menggendongku dengan kepanikan yang amat sangat.

"Bocah setan itu! bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan Tao seperti ini?!" rutuknya. Mataku yang masih dapat melihat dengan blur membuatku sadar bahwa oppaku sedang membawaku menuju kediaman Wu yang hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dari tempatku sekarang.

"Gege, kau mau apa? Ayo pulang.." aku menarik-narik kaus kakaku itu agar dia mengehentikan niatnya. Dia pun berbalik arah dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

—

Kris POV

"Ada apa dengan hyung seseorang yang sudah bermain gila dibelakangku itu? ini masih jam tujuh dan dia sudah menyuruhku ke rumahnya. Badanku masih lemas, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku baru sembuh sakit? Hah, tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Apa pentingnya aku ini bagi si bodoh itu? buktinya dia sudah berani selingkuh. Cih!" kulempar ponselku keujung ranjang. Baru saja Chanyeol menelponku. Sungguh demi apapun aku malas ke rumah itu. lebih baik aku bersantai di rumah.

Ponselku kembali bergetar dan akan sangat mengganggu kalau aku tidak segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Mm?" jawabku malas-malasan. Chanyeol ini mulai genit dan menggodaku. Pagi-pagi buta sudah menelponku, sejam yang lalu juga sejam yang lalunya lagi dia juga menelponku. Mengerikan.

"Ya! Ini sudah jam sepuluh. Kenapa belum datang juga?" suaranya meninggi dan menyakitkan telingaku.

"Memangnya ada apa? Daritadi kau hanya menyuruhku datang dan tidak mengatakan alasannya. Aku malas datang kalau hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting." sahutku ketus. Waktu adalah PSP eh uang, benarkan?

"Aish. Cepat datang atau perjodohanmu dengan Tao akan dibatalkan detik ini juga?" ancamnya. Wah, apakah itu merugikan bagiku sekarang? Sepertinya tidak.

" Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak akan datang. Jadi sekarang perjodohannya batal?"

"…"

"Cepat jawab. Kalau ya, aku akan segera mencari pacar baru lagi."

"Benarkah seperti itu? kau melepaskan adikku begitu saja setelah adikku hampir mati dehidrasi karena menjagamu?! Hah, baiklah. Lupakan saja perjod—"

"Dehidrasi? " sambarku. Ada apa ini?

"…"

"Chan? Cepat katakan! "

"Ya. Dia dehidrasi. Kenapa? Apa itu penting untukmu?"

"Chan, kau— assh! Aku kesana sekarang!"

"Tidak perlu. Lupakan saja. Dan lupakan juga soal perjodohan kalian. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan _daddy_. _Daddy_ pasti setuju." nada bicaranya dingin. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan semuanya! ARKHH!

"Tidak akan!" segera kututup telponya. Kuambil kunci mobilku dan melesat keluar rumah. Persetan dengan penampilanku sekarang.

Kini aku sampai didepan rumah si bodoh. Chanyeol sudah berjaga didepan pagar bak anjing helder. Dia menatapku tajam sambil menyembunyikan tangannya disaku celana trainingnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang? Bukankah ini tidak penting? Dan aku juga sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak perlu datang. Apa kau tuli? Oh, apa kau ingin memastikan perjodohannya telah dibatalkan atau belum? Kalau memang seperti itu, harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Ayah sedang membicarakannya ditelepon dengan orang tuamu." tuturnya panjang lebar. Ayolah disini aku adalah pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula yang berselingkuh kan Tao, harusnya ayahku yang menelpon keluarga ini untuk membatalkan perjodohan. Iya kan?

"Terserah apa katamu!" aku segera masuk meninggalkan anjing itu. ada apa dengannya?!

Saat masuk ke ruang keluarga, paman dan bibi memandangku heran. Bahkan paman melupakan bahwa dia sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang melalui telpon. Aku tahu siapa orang diseberang sana itu. pasti ayahku. Segera aku merebut telpon itu..

"Lupakan _dad_. Ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak ada pembatalan perjodohan." segera kuputuskan sambungan telponnya lalu berlalu menuju kamar pria pandaku. Aku membanting pintu kamar itu ketika membukanya.

BRAKK!

"Astaga. Kau? Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintunya pelan-pelan?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Mana Ta—" kalimatku terputus saat Baekhyun berdiri dan tertangkap oleh kedua mataku sosok Tao yang berselimut tebal. Aku berjalan mendekat dengan ragu. Wajah pria itu..pucat, dan sepertinya sedikit bertambah tirus. Dahinya terus mengerut.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyaku perlahan. Ada apa ini? aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Dehidrasi. Kami semua juga masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol membawanya pulang dalam keadaan pingsan.. jadi kami belum tahu kenapa dia bisa dehidrasi." jelas Baekhyun. Dua hari yang lalu? Itu, bukankah itu saat aku baru siuman dan setelah Tao bangun dari tidurnya, aku..menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi, mana mungkin hanya karena itu dia jadi dehidrasi..

"Luhan ge." gumamku.

"Eh? Kenapa Kris?" aku menggeleng cepat. Luhan. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Tidak… ng, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkanku. Segera kuambil ponselku dari saku celana. Kuhubungi Luhan.

"Lu! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" seruku saat nada tuut tak lagi mengiang di gendang telingaku.

"Apa maksudmu?! bicara yang jelas." sahutnya galak. Aish~

"Tao. Dia dehidrasi. Katanya sejak dia pulang dari rumah kita. apa yang terjadi? Aku bingung Lu.."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hari itu dia sudah makan? Kecuali dia tidak makan dan minum lagi, itu mungkin saja. Tapi makanan di meja hilang setengah, kalian makan malam kan waktu itu?"

"Tidak.. itu aku yang makan. Aku langsung menyuruh Tao pulang saat dia bangun tidur dan dia langsung pulang. Lu, apa yang terjadi?"

"WU YI FAN BODOH! Kau tahu, hampir dua hari dia dikamarmu. Tidak makan dan tidak minum. Dan kau! Kenapa kau tega sekali menyuruhnya pulang saat dia baru bangun tidur?! kau keterlaluan Wu Yi Fan! Kau ini menjadi aib keluarga saja!"

"…tidak makan juga tidak minum? Lu, jangan bercanda."

"Tao bagaimana sekarang?"

"Dia belum bangun sejak dua hari yang lalu.. Lu..?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Buktinya ada didepan matamu, tuan muda Wu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah padamu waktu itu, makanya dia terus menjagamu sampai seperti ini. aish, Tao.. kasihan sekali dia kalau punya suami sepertimu. Sepertinya _daddy_ belum tahu masalah ini, kurasa aku harus membicarakan ini dengan ayah dan memintanya mempertimbangkan perjodohan kalian. Kau keterlaluan, Kris."

"ARKH! Bicara apa kau ini?! Chanyeol juga kau, kenapa ingin sekali menghancurkan perjodohan kami. Aish! Tidak akan! Kau ingat T.I.D.A.K A.K.A.N!"

"Ini karena ulamu sendiri Kr—"

"Lebih baik kau diam, Lu. Sampai berani kau meminta ayah membatalkan semuanya, kubunuh ah tidak kusiksa kau!" ancamku.

"Sish. Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu."

"Hanya satu? Sepuluh pun aku punya!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Tuan muda.."

"Karena aku menyayanginya. Puas?!" kesabaranku benar-benar sedang diuji sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan.."

"Baik! Aku akan menjaganya sekarang seperti dia telah menjagaku." kuakhiri pembicaraan yang mulai membuatku emosi ini. aku mengacak rambutku.

'Sungguh tidak kusangka aku bisa sekejam ini pada..pada c..cal.. ' (bicara dalam hati)

"Akh, kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan bahwa pria panda ini calon istriku?!" teriakku geram.

"Eh? Barusan aku mengatakannya? Haah.. ada apa dengan hari ini?" kembali kuacak rambutku dan kali ini lebih kasar. Kutatap wajah pria panda-ku dengan sendu. Kalian tahu, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Perlahan aku menaiki kasur dan menempati tempat yang kosong disebelahnya. Aku duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan membelai puncak kepalanya perlahan. Tapi saat tanganku hampir sampai, kepalanya menjauh dan malah membelakangiku. Naas sekali nasibku, dalam tidurnya pun dia menghindariku. Dialam bawah sadarnya pun dia menjauhiku.

"Kenapa? apa aku terlalu menyeramkan? Apa kau takut aku akan membuatmu sakit lagi? Maaf, Tao.." kutarik kembali tanganku, hanya memandanginya tanpa menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun, aku tidak ingin dia menghindar lagi. Mungkin dia benar-benar takut padaku? Atau mungkin.. benci. Entah sejak kapan, kemarahanku padanya karena dia selingkuh kini menguap dan hilang entah kemana. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku jadi khawatir.

Kulirik jam yang bertengger sempurna di dinding. Jam menunjukan pukul 10.00. aku baru sembuh sakit dan aku tidak ingin sakit lagi disaat Tao juga sakit, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Akhirnya aku pun berbaring beberapa jengkal disebelah Tao dan memejamkan mataku. Lalu tak lama setelahnya, aku terlelap.

Sinar matahari membuatku merasakan hangat dan silau yang bersamaan. Kubuka mataku perlahan, menyesuaikan pandanganku. Kutatap wajah Tao. Matanya masih terpejam. Kuusap puncak kepalanya, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah juga sikat gigi.

Hari sudah hampir sore, dan Tao masih belum sadar. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepat tiga hari ia tertidur seperti sekarang, tapi yang pasti ketika langit sudah berwarna kelam. Tiba-tiba saja Tao menggeliat, lalu tak lama setelahnya matanya terbuka. Segera kurapatkan posisi dudukku kearahnya, lalu kuusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku. Saat mata kami saling bertemu, Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mau melihatku.

"Aku tanya.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku lagi lembut. Entahlah, saat ini aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." suaranya serak. Ah, minum! Ingat? Dia dehidrasi. Memang sudah diinfus tapi tetap saja kan rasanya kurang afdol kalau belum minum air. Segera kuambil segelas air yang ada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur ini.

"Minum dulu.." kuangkat tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada bantal yang sebelumnya telah kuletakan tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Aku membantunya memegang gelas dan dia menghabiskan air digelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Setelahnya dia hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Kenapa diam saja? Takut padaku? Maafkan aku, aku sudah keterlaluan. " tiba-tiba saja dia menatapku dan matanya sudah memerah. Air matanya juga sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.." tuturnya terputus-putus. Aku menegapkan posisi dudukku, memegang bahunya dan menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat.

"Aku yang merasa bersalah padamu.. kau sudah menjagaku, tapi aku malah mengusirmu begitu saja. Dan lagi kau sakit gara-gara menjagaku.. maaf.." dia bergulum kedalam pelukanku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku yang minta maaf.. aku sudah..sudah..sss.."

"Lupakan saja.. aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Tapi aku tentu akan sangat marah kalau kau mengulanginya lagi. Kau tahu dadaku rasanya sakit sekali saat Sehun mengatakannya padaku. Memang tidak mengeluarkan darah, tapi rasanya sakit dan membuat seluruh syarafku tidak bekerja dengan baik." kucium pucuk kepalanya. Rasanya lega, akhirnya pria panda ini sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang hampir 72 jam.

"Aku mengerti.. maaf.."

"Karena kau sakit seperti ini, gegemu juga Luhan sibuk membatalkan perjodohan kita. aku hampir gila, Huang Zi Tao.." tiba-tiba saja Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Jangan-jangan dia ingin menyetujui pembatalan perjodohan kami. Andwae!

"Hampir gila?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya"

"Sungguh?"

"Mm"

"Kau hampir gila?"

"Iya"

"Sungguh kau hampir gila karena perjodohannya hampir dibatalkan?"

"Mm Huang Zi Tao."

"Kau seri—"

"Lebih baik kau makan sekarang, jangan membuat kedua tandukku menyembul kembali." segera kuambil semangkuk bubur yang tadi disiapkan Baekhyun. Aku pun hendak menyuapinya, tetapi..

"Ah, kau ini kenapa Kris? Ini pasti bukan Kris. Kau aneh!" serunya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu.. aaaa" dia malah membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ish, pria ini.

"Kau membuatku merinding, Wu Yi Fan." ujarnya dibalik bungkamannya.

"Harusnya kau gunakan kesempatan ini, aku akan sangat-sangat jarang bersikap selembut ini padamu. Cepat!" aku berteriak saat terakhir dan itu membuat matanya melebar.

"Aish..tuh kan.. maaf.. makanya ayo makan." sambungku lagi. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan menuruti perkataanku.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyannya sambil memperhatikan wajahku.

"Tidur."

"Makan?"

"Tentu saja makan." dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedekap. Lucu sekali dia.

"Kalau aku tidak tidur dan makan, bagaimana aku merawatmu? Tidak lucu kalau kita ganti-gantian sakit. Sudah ayo habiskan buburmu." ujarku yang melahirkan senyum diwajah cantiknya. Setelah selesai makan dia bersandar dibahuku dengan manja. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kami seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

"Tao.. kau serius denganku kan?" tanyaku sambil memainkan rambut sebahunya.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" tanyaku lagi. Tidak dapat kupungkiri, saat ini pipiku pasti memerah.

"Hah? Kau ini kenapa, Kris?"

"Aku serius.. bagaimana?" tanganku yang satunya pun menggemgam tanganya dengan lembut.

"Ng.. itu.. aku kan masih kuliah.."

"Bagaimana kalau tunangan dulu?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tergantung bagaimana caramu.. hahaha" pria panda-ku tersenyum lebar. Aku tahu dia manis, tapi baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa dia ini sangat manis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja.." terdengar suara dengkuran. Aku yang sebelumnya menatap ke jendela kini beralih ke wajahnya. dia tertidur. Dengan pulas, padahal baru beberapa detik sejak kalimat terakhirnya. Hahaha. Aku pun membaringkannya dan ikut tertidur disampingnya.

Ini baru jam 4. Matahari pun masih belum menampakan kesilauannya juga kehangatannya. Tetapi mataku sudah segar. Tadi saat tidur, aku bermimpi Tao menolak perjodohan kami dan lebih memilih Sehun. Itu sangat konyol. Aku harus mengikatnya secepatnya. Aku harus menemukan cara supaya Tao menerima lamaranku. Tapi apa? Aku bukan tipe pria yang romantis

Tahu-tahu jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dan hendak membangunkan Tao. Dia duduk disamping Tao sedangkan aku berdiri didekat jendela.

"Tao.. ayo bangun.." Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tao dan itu sama sekali tidak berefek. Aku tersenyum simpul karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan pencerahan.

Aku berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan berlutut.

"Lihat ini, Chan.." Kuusap pipi Tao dengan lembut menggunakan jari telunjukku.

"Tao.. sudah pagi. Ayo bangun.." ujarku lembut. Tao malah mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan? Ayo bangun." aku mengusap-usap kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian ia menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik bantal. Tanpa bertele-tele, aku mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Apa itu?" protesnya tak senang.

"Morning kiss.." jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit.

"Cih!"

"Tao, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" Tao membelalakan matanya dan segera duduk bersilang kaki.

"Apa ini? tidak ada cincin? Kunci mobil atau apapun itu? hanya ciuman abstrak? Aish, sepertinya memang harus kupertimbangkan dengan benar" omelnya. Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celana jeansku lalu menyerahkan benda itu padanya.

"Ini" diterimanya sebuah gulungan kertas yang telah kugulung serapat mungkin -hingga jarum pun sulit menyelinap disana- dan diikat dengan sebuah benang sulam berwarna pink yang tidak sengaja kutemukan dilantai. Dia memandangi gulungan kertas yang sudah kusiapkan sejak subuh itu sambil menganga.

"Buka dulu " ujarku sambil ber _smirk_ ria. Dia pun membuka ikatan berbentuk simpul itu dan merentangkan gulungan kertas itu. dibacanya tulisan yang terukir diatas kertasnya..

"Yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini, aku Wu Yi Fan berjanji pada Huang Zi Tao bahwa aku akan menaikan jabatan Huang Zi Tao menjadi diatas PSPku. Menomor-duakan PSPku dan mengutamakan Huang Zi Tao dibanding PSP tercintaku. Tertanda Wu Yi Fan." suaranya semakin mengecil pada bagian akhir.

"Hanya ini? ayolah, Sehun saja melakukan itu tanpa ha—"

"Tentu saja dia seperti itu. dia kan memacari pacar orang lain. Itu hanya trik saja, kau tahu? Lagi pula apa mungkin kau mau menerimanya jika dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan special?" cercahku. Rasanya panas saat mendengar nama lelaki itu.

"Ayolah, kau tahu kan betapa pentingnya PSP bagiku dan sekarang aku menggantikannya denganmu. Sekarang kau yang paling penting untukku. Apa itu tidak cukup?" sambungku lagi.

"Ini memang cara yang benar-benar jauh dari kata romantis. Tapi inilah aku, Tao.." sambungku lagi karena Tao masih diam. Dia kembali menggulung surat itu dengan rapi dan mengikatnya seperti sedia kala. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya menepuk pipiku lalu memeganginya. Dan sebuah ciuman mendarat mulus dibibirku.

"Aku bersedia, Wu Yi Fan. Dan haruskah aku menyimpan ini?" katanya sambil menunjukan gulungan kertas itu.

"Benarkah? Aku berhasil? Aish! Haah, pesona Kris memang tak tertandingi. Trik abal-abal seperti tadi saja diterima, aish, Wu Yi Fan. Kau memang hebat!" aku memuji diri sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan berhasil. Haha!

"Dan tentu saja kau harus menyimpan itu, itu kan lambang pertunangan kita. nanti aku belikan cincin!" sambungku semangat.

"Tunggu, apa maksud ucapanmu? Abal-abal? Jadi aku in—" segera kudaratkan lagi bibirku dibibirnya.

"Gomawo, Tao!" kataku seraya tersenyum. Tao juga tersenyum malu-malu lalu bersembunyi didadaku.

"Aish.. setidaknya lakukan itu saat aku tidak disini. Membuatku merinding saja melihat tingkah kalian. Dan apa kalian tidak malu, hah? Cih, membuatku iri saja. Baekkie!" Chanyeol berjalan sambil memanggil istrinya, dia sirik. Haha!

FIN

Gimana sequelnya? Hancur kah? Kkk~

Makasih banget udah review fanfict abal ku kkk~

Thanks juga buat reader yang udah follow or fav fanfict love you, galupa juga thanks buat sider yang udah nambahin jumlah viewnya kkk~

Regards,

Keewanii


End file.
